


"Stay?" - "Always."

by ZianourryFtLouisBum



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brother-Brother Relationship, Crying, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Harry Styles & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Hurt/Comfort, Liam's Harry's Best Friend, Love, Punishment, Sad Louis, Sassy Louis, Slight Separation Anxiety, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZianourryFtLouisBum/pseuds/ZianourryFtLouisBum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>23-year-old Harry's on a business trip in Japan, so he leaves his sixteen-year-old step-brother, Louis, with his best friend, Liam for the week. </p><p>But things never go as planned with Louis. It's just a fact.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Stay?" - "Always."

“Louis, you should probably head up to bed now,” Liam said, going upstairs to his own room. It was getting late and Louis had been playing video games all day. Harry, Louis older brother, had left the boy with his best friend for the day, as he had some work to do and didn’t feel safe leaving him alone, even though the sixteen-year-old had protested saying he was fully capable. 

  
  
  


“Yeah.” Was all Louis responded, not looking away from the screen? Liam was about to say something back but decided to give the younger lad a few more minutes with the game. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Louis? You’re  _ still _ down here?” Liam whispered, walking into the living room and turning on the lights, squinting at the sudden change. Louis was still sprawled out on the couch, this time with a few Red Bulls on the coffee table. 

  
  
  


“Mhm.” The boy answered as if it wasn’t obvious that he was still down there. 

  
  
  


“Louis, it’s fucking 1:00AM. C’mon, lad. Harry’s not going to be happy to find out that you’ve stayed awake this long.” Liam lightly scolded, stepping around the empty pizza boxes and chip bags to get to the boy. 

  
  
  


“He won’t find out.” Louis shrugged, opening another can of Red Bull, making it what looked to be his fourth can. Liam just shook his head, remembering what he was like at that age. 

  
  
  


“C’mon, bud. I won’t say anything if you come now. I know how addicting these games can be.” Liam said, putting the cans and chip bags into a garbage bag that had been neglected. 

  
  
  


“Liam, I’m not a baby. I can hold my own. If you’re tired though then you can go.” Louis sassed, picking up the controller again, unpausing the game. 

  
  
  


“Louis. I’m being nice. Don’t push it.” Liam warned, giving the boy a pointed look, but Louis didn’t care. He was 16. 

  
  
  


“Mhm.” Louis hummed, turning up the volume of the T.V to try and drown out Liam’s nagging. 

  
  
  


That’s when Liam lost it. He went over and turned his PS4 off, which he regretted second later when the controller came flying towards his face, but he was quicker than Louis had thought and caught it. 

  
  
  


“Bedroom. Now.” Liam ordered, pointing towards the stairs. Louis tried to hide his shocked expression with a groan, but Liam knew better. 

  
  
  


“Whatever,” Louis mumbled as he passed the man, crossing his arms and going where told. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


Liam walked in on the boy sitting on his bed, with his phone in his hand. Liam sighed. He didn’t want to argue with the boy, he just wanted to talk it out. They needed to. But he knew it probably wouldn’t end well. He was dealing with Harry Styles younger brother after all. 

  
  
  


“Lou, we need to have a chat,” Liam said, half stern. He wanted Louis to listen, not to fear him. 

  
  
  


“Okay.” Was all Louis said, not looking away from his phone. 

  
  
  


Liam groaned and took the phone away. 

  
  
  


“Hey!” Louis shouted, reaching for it, but Liam just put it in his pocket and pushed the boy away so he was sitting just in front of his pillows. 

  
  
  


“Louis. When I’m speaking to you I expect you to look at me and respond politely, none of this shoulder shrugging, got it?” Liam spoke, firmer than before. He was getting tired of this teen bullshit. He didn’t remember being this bad. 

  
  
  


“Whatever.” Louis shrugged, just to piss off the man. It worked. 

  
  
  


“Alright then. I’ll call Harry right now and see what he would do, hm? I tried to be nice, and I gave you more than enough chances. I’m done with the attitude and disobedience.” Liam said, looking the boy straight in the eyes. Louis tried to look like he didn’t care, rolling his eyes and all, but it didn’t work. Liam worked for CPS, he knew when a kid was bluffing. 

  
  
  


“Go ahead. I don’t care.” Louis said, but his voice betrayed him at the end, getting higher. His face went red then, but Liam didn’t mention it. He didn’t want to embarrass the lad, just wanted to put him in place. 

  
  
  


Liam looked away then, after Louis had looked down, and called his best friend. 

  
  
  


“Hello? Liam? Is everything okay?” Came Harry’s raspy voice. It was 9:30AM where he was, and he had just woken up.

  
  
  


“Sorry, mate. I hate to call now, and yeah nothing’s too bad, but your brother thinks it’s okay to ignore my rules, which as you know I don’t have many.” Liam said, giving the boy a stronger glare than the one he was getting, making Louis look back down. 

  
  
  


“Sorry about that, mate. Yeah, he gets that way when he’s nervous. And this is all new to him, especially since I’m not there. I mean, his mom passed away just a few months ago, then our dad went to jail. It’s a bit much for him. Can I talk to him?” Harry said, turning on his hotel lamp. He was on a business trip in Japan. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, and I know, man. I’ve tried being nice and I gave him multiple chances to correct himself, but he hasn’t.” Liam yawned, wanting to go to sleep. He handed the phone to the boy, who looked to be tearing up, but Liam wasn’t sure if it was an act or not. The boy was a very good actor. 

  
  
  


“Haz?” Louis whimpered, wanting to go sleep in his own bed, with Harry a couple doors down. 

  
  
  


“Yeah, bud. I’m here. Liam tells me that you haven’t been the best, hm? Mind telling me what’s been going on?” Harry asked, trying to be soft and kind, but he was a little pissed that Louis had acted out. 

  
  
  


“Um, I didn’t go to bed…” Louis whispered, tucking his knees up to his chest. He felt small having to confess his bad behavior to his older brother. Liam got the hint, and walked out of the room, knowing Louis felt better when he was alone. 

  
  
  


“I know there’s more to that, bud. Liam wouldn’t have called me if that was the only thing. Out with it.” Harry ordered, checking the time. He had to be at a meeting in a few hours, but it could wait. Louis needed him, and he was always there for his little brother. 

  
  
  


“I maybe stayed up until 1:00AM, and yeah…” Louis confessed, pulling out Harry’s sweater that he had ‘borrowed’ for the week. 

  
  
  


“And?” Harry pressed, knowing there was more to the story. 

  
  
  


“That’s all…” Louis said weakly. 

  
  
  


“Louis,” Harry said in a warning tone. 

  
  
  


“I might have thrown a controller at him, but-”

  
  
  


“Louis?!” 

  
  
  


“It didn’t hit him! He caught it!” 

  
  
  


“Louis, I don’t care. That’s so wrong, and you know it. You’re grounded for a week starting now.” Harry said, cracking his knuckles. He hated doing this to his brother, but he had to. He was his legal guardian now, and Louis needed to be punished when deserving. 

  
  
  


“Harry! Please! I- I’m here for a week… I don’t know what to do…” Louis admitted, tucking the sweater closer to himself. 

  
  
  


“I know, Lou. You’ll be fine. I have to go now, get some sleep. Oh, and Lou. If I hear that you didn’t listen to me, or Liam any further, then you’ll be on kitchen duty for another week. Understood?” Harry said firmly, hating every bit of how he sounded and what he was saying. He wanted to be the fun older brother, but he was being the exact opposite, but he knew Louis needed a strong arm when things like this were happening. 

  
  
  


“Wait… please don’t…” Louis whispered, hoping Liam couldn’t hear anything. 

  
  
  


“What, Louis?” Harry asked, annoyed. He was tired and had a meeting to attend that he couldn’t make up for. 

  
  
  


“I just… nevermind. Night Harry.” Louis said quickly, then hung up. He wanted to say that he was sorry and ask the man to stay on the phone with him until he fell asleep, but he decided that he had acted like a child enough, and this was only going to finish it off. 

  
  
  


When the phone call had ended, Louis had hoped that Harry would call back, but he figured that the man was too busy for him. So he climbed out of bed and walked into Liam’s room, handing the phone back to him. 

  
  
  


Liam smiled and pat the boy on the back, thinking that everything had been sorted. He knew Harry and Louis had a strong bond, so he figured that all was well. 

  
  
  


Buy oh boy, ohhh boy was he wrong. 

  
  


______

  
  
  


“Louis! Go to your room!” Liam shouted, fuming. It had been four days of the boy’s childish behavior. He was sick of it. First, the controller and the sass, then the next day at breakfast Louis had demanded a whole new meal because he hated strawberries. Of course, Liam had refused, telling him to make his own, so Louis did. He made himself a pizza, which Liam didn’t know of until later. He tried to scold the boy, telling him that pizza wasn’t a good breakfast meal, but Louis just ended up storming outside, off to the skatepark, where he wasn’t allowed to be. He was grounded, which Harry had informed him off through text. 

  
  
  


The next day, Louis had raided his fridge, leaving a slice of cheese. Liam knew that the boy couldn’t have eaten all of what he had, but Louis wouldn’t confess anything. He just shrugged and went back to his phone, which he had stolen back from Liam. 

  
  
  


Liam found his food outside on the roof, which made him wonder if he should call Harry, but he didn’t. He thought it would be best to try and work things out himself, so Louis would understand that he meant well. But Liam’s plans never worked out. 

  
  
  


On the fourth day, Louis had refused to get up, saying he was feeling sick, but Liam knew when he was lying. He tried to pull the boy out of bed, but Louis just screamed, and Liam didn’t want to alarm the neighbors, so he left him there for the day, heading off to work. 

  
  
  


When he came back from dealing with a family who had abusive parents, and three child victims, he saw Louis sitting on the kitchen floor, trying to put a knob back on the cabinet door. It wasn’t much, probably just an accident, but with how the week has been going, and his stressful day at work, he blew up. 

  
  
  


“Louis! Go to your room!” Liam shouted, slamming his fists down on the counter, alarming the boy. 

  
  
  


“It- it was an accident-” Louis stuttered, fearing what the man was going to do. 

  
  
  


“I don’t care! Go before I- Just go, Louis.” Liam ordered, balling his hands up at his sides. He would never hurt Louis in a million years, but he was thinking about hurting something. 

  
  
  


“I- I’m sorry…” Louis tried, but Liam just pointed upstairs. Louis ran up then, afraid. 

  
  
  


Liam sighed. 

  
  
  


He didn’t want to make the boy fear him, especially knowing with all that he had gone through, but in the heat of the moment, he didn’t care. He regrets his words and actions now, but he was still pissed. Louis had still acted out and needed a stern talking to. He wanted to punish the boy, but he knew it would be wrong. He’s already made it bad enough. 

  
  
  


He took a few minutes to himself, to gather himself and to fix the knob, which he remembered was the broken one. Now he felt like a dick. 

  
  
  


He slowly walked upstairs, preparing what he was going to say, but his thoughts were cut off when a loud sob came from the guest room. Louis’ room. 

  
  
  


He quickened his pace and flew inside, rushing over to the boy, who was under the covers, with Harry’s sweater swallowing him. Louis backed up against the wall when he saw who was standing over him, hoping that it would’ve been Harry. 

  
  
  


“No, babe. Shh, I’m so sorry. C’mere.” Liam hushed, crawling in beside the boy, pulling him close. Louis let the comfort, cuddling closer, not caring that he was sobbing into the chest of a grown man. 

  
  
  


“Shhh, I’m so sorry, Lou. I shouldn’t have taken my day out on you. It’s alright now. I’m sorry.” Liam whispered, rubbing the boy’s back, successfully getting him to calm down. 

  
  
  


Louis ended up falling asleep in Liam’s arms, and when the man was sure that Louis was dead asleep, he carefully crawled out and called Harry. It was about time. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Liam. What he do now?” Harry asked, driving to the airport. The company which he was buying had ended up selling it to him for a much lower price, meaning that he didn’t have to stay for the extra few days. 

  
  
  


“Nothing, Harry. Well, a few things, but we can talk about them later. Listen, I blew up. I scared the living shit out of him. I didn’t control myself, and he ended up crying himself to sleep. I’m sorry, H.” Liam apologized, feeling like a prick. 

  
  
  


“It’s alright, mate. I’m on my way there anyway and we can talk about all that’s happened, alright? I’m driving now, so I can’t talk much, but I’ll be there in a while. Probably tomorrow, but just give him as much comfort as possible. He’ll try to push you away, might even try to get a punch in, but don’t react. Just hold him and tell him I’m coming. He’ll be fine.” Harry rushed out, then hung up before Liam could thank him. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Lou? Did you need anything?” Liam asked cautiously the next day, knowing he had fucked up. Louis was still in bed, refusing to go to school, which Liam understood. He just hoped that Harry would arrive soon. 

  
  
  


“No thanks,” Louis whispered, putting his headphones on. 

  
  
  


“Are you sure? Louis, please. I know you’re hurting. Need a cuddle?” Liam asked, stepping further into the room. Louis just turned his back to him, but Liam didn’t hear a protest. 

  
  
  


He slowly entered the room further, closing the door behind him, then crawled into the bed beside the boy. He carefully wrapped his arms around the lad, not quite sure if Louis was okay with it, but he got an OK when the boy flipped around and crushed into his chest, sobbing. 

  
  
  


“Oh, Lou. It’s alright, shhh…” Liam reassured, rubbing the boy’s back. Louis just held on tighter, burying his face in the man’s shoulder. They stayed like that for the next ten minutes, until he heard his front door opening. 

  
  
  


He was about to get up, when Louis beat him to it, running downstairs. 

  
  
  


“Haz!” Louis shouted, running into the arms of his brother. Harry smiled, kissing the boy’s head. 

  
  
  


“Hey, bud. Miss me?” Harry chuckled, patting Louis’ back. Louis nodded into his chest, trying not to cry. 

  
  
  


“Why’re you home early?” Louis whispered, hoping that Harry wasn’t going back out again. It had only been five days. 

  
  
  


“The people ended up giving me their company. Well, at a lower price. But enough about me, young man. We need to have a chat.” Harry said in a firm tone, looking down at the boy who refused to look back at him. 

  
  
  


Liam came up beside them, silently telling Harry to meet him in the living room. Harry nodded, then took Louis’ chin in one gentle hand, making their eyes meet. That’s when Harry noticed Louis’ glossy eyes, making his heart melt. He hated seeing his brother upset. 

  
  
  


“Okay, love. I know. I know.” Harry said before Louis could start crying again, not that it was wrong, but he just hated it. It made him want to cry. 

  
  
  


“I- I’m s- sorry.” Louis choked out, holding in a sob. The past few days had been a lot on him, and Harry knew that. 

  
  
  


“I know, baby. C’mon, let’s go talk about it, yeah? You can sit with me.” Harry whispered, giving the boy one last squeeze, then leading him into the living room, where Liam was sitting. 

  
  
  


Harry took a seat across from his best friend, pulling Louis into his side, planting a kiss on his forehead before they started. 

  
  
  


Liam was the first to speak up. 

  
  
  


“Lou, I’m not mad or anything, and neither is Harry. We’re just a bit disappointed is all.” He reassured, getting the boy to nod. 

  
  
  


“Lou, c’mon. If we’re going to talk then we need to use our words.” Harry reminded, lightly poking the boy’s cheek. Louis smiled, looking up at his brother. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry… for everything…” Louis said quietly, rubbing his eyes. Harry knew what that meant, so he pulled the boy into his lap, noticing that he was wearing his sweater. He smiled at that. 

  
  
  


“I know, Lou. It’s alright, you’re forgiven.” Liam said, then looked to Harry to see if he had anything to add, which he did. 

  
  
  


“Louis, you need to tell me exactly what you did. Thank you for apologizing, but you need to be punished for what you did. It’s not okay, but you know that.” Harry said, tilting the boy’s chin up to look at him. 

  
  
  


Louis swallowed thickly, then nodded. 

  
  
  


“I- I- I threw a controller at him and was being sassy, then I didn’t eat the breakfast he made, so I made pizza instead, and went to the s- skatepark when I was g- grounded. I took out all of the food from the f- fridge and threw it on the r- roof, I don’t even know why, but I- I was mad… Um… then I didn’t go to s- school… and screamed when Liam tried to pull me out of bed… then during the day, I went downstairs to make some food, and the cabinet knob fell off, but I swear it wasn’t me.” Louis admitted, going red in the face. He cuddled closer to Harry, who gave him a disapproving look, so he went to pull away, but Harry just pulled him back closer. 

  
  
  


“Lou…” Harry said, disappointed. He scrubbed a hand over his face, then pinched the bridge of his nose. He didn’t know what to say. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry…”Louis apologized, looking down. He didn’t know what to say either. So Liam spoke up. 

  
  
  


“Louis, can me and Harry talk alone for a bit? We’ll call you back in when we’re done.” Liam suggested, looking towards the two. Louis nodded and hopped off Harry’s lap, going to the guest room. 

  
  
  


“Liam, I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize it was this bad. I’m not happy with him at all right now and I don’t want to say anything I regret.” Harry spoke, coughing into his fist. 

  
  
  


“I know, H. I have an idea, though, but it’s kinda weird maybe…”Liam said, thinking that the grounding hadn’t worked, so they needed to try something else. 

  
  
  


“Anything, Li. he needs to learn. If it was something small, then I wouldn’t be punishing him at all, you know that. But this is too much.” Harry encouraged, wanting to know what Liam had in mind. 

  
  
  


“I was thinking, a spanking, but he’s sixteen, so-” 

  
  
  


“Liam. I like it. He needs to learn, and I’ll do whatever it takes. I’ll bring him back in, but he’s not going to want you in the room.” Harry agreed, watching as Liam nodded then walked out with him to get the boy. 

  
  
  


-

  
  
  


“Okay, Lou. C’mere.” Harry instructed, taking a seat on a kitchen chair, preparing himself for the wrath of Louis Tomlinson. 

  
  
  


“Why?” Louis asked, taking a step back. He had been spanked once as a child and feared what was coming. 

  
  
  


“Lou, now. I’m not asking again.” Harry warned, but stood up and grabbed Louis’ arm when he tried to step away again, pulling him across his lap. 

  
  
  


“Harry! Let me go!” Louis shouted, punching at his thigh. Harry just huffed, then smacked his hand down. 

  
  
  


“Louis, if you move any more than needed, these are coming down.” Harry threatened, tugging gently at the boy’s pants. Louis whined, but nodded, grasping at the man’s thigh for some sort of comfort. 

  
  
  


“I’m doing this to punish you for what you did. You’re getting enough spanks to turn that bum red.” Harry said, then smacked his hand down again. 

  
  
  


Around the twentieth spank, Louis was whimpering, but not crying. Harry thanked whatever god for that. He didn’t want Louis to cry, or even hurt, but he knew it had to be done. 

  
  
  


When the thirtieth, and hardest, spank came down, Louis cried out for it to stop, so Harry did. He didn’t want to go too far, and he figured that Louis’ bum was a shade of red, so he didn’t bother checking. He didn’t want to go too far. 

  
  
  


“Shh, baby. It’s all over. All done.” Harry reassured, picking the  boy up, sitting him on his lap. Louis curled himself into Harry’s body, finally letting it all out. 

  
  
  


“I- I’m sorry!” He sobbed, sniffling. That broke Harry’s heart. 

  
  
  


“Oh, love. I know, I know. Shhh, it’s alright. All forgiven, baby.” Harry soothed, rubbing the boy’s back, then picking him up and carrying him upstairs. 

  
  
  


He entered the room where Louis’ was staying and laid him down. 

  
  
  


“Stay!” Louis shouted, fearing that Harry was going to leave him again. 

  
  
  


“I am, baby. It’s alright. I’m never leaving you again.” Harry comforted, slipping in beside his baby brother. 

  
  
  


“T- thanks, Haz,” Louis whispered, once they were both cuddled up with one another.

  
  
  
“Always, Lou. Always.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm making this shit into a series of one-shots. Any ideas? What do you wanna see? Lemme know. :) 
> 
>  
> 
> -M.


End file.
